


Echoes

by Razail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, spoiler if you don't know yan qing's nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: Chaldea Ace: used Yan Qing's nickname in his interlude comic.Me: typing go brrrrIs it introspection on character or just an excuse to use 'Langzi'?¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Yan Qing | Assassin, Yan Qing | Assassin/Reader, Yan Qing/Master
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Echoes

You remember swearing fealty, a boy saved, devotion and unending loyalty to that man. You remember the pride as he complimented the tattoos that now adorned your body by his suggestion. Years pass, always by his side. Throughout all the chaos you manage to save that man no matter the situation. But alas things always come to an end.

Kneeling in a sea of rotting flowers, cries fell upon deaf ears. “DON’T GO! PLEASE! THERE’S ONLY DESTRUCTION THERE! MY LORD!” The man continues walking. Your purpose dying as he fades from sight. The onslaught of emotions was overwhelming. Agony, betrayal, grief, anger. 

Why listen to the words of strangers when has he never led him astray? Did that man only seek glory? He devoted his life to him. Why didn’t he listen?! Why was he left behind?

Tears fell upon the withered flowers, peonies you think.  
It won’t happen again.  
He won’t let it.

* * *

Bleary eyes caught sight of blooms upon an athletic chest. A word fell from your tongue, unknowing of what it was exactly, all you knew is that it made the man's eyes widen and his body grow ridged from underneath your head.

“Master, how do you know that name?” The hand stroking your hair stopped, allowing you to straighten from the assassin’s lap. Facing him now you began to choose your words.

“Langzi….” You repeated the word, or rather name. It’s his name, or rather a name that he used to have. One that they used for him, the prodigal or wanderer. “I think… I think I had a dream. About you, about what happened.” The man held his breath. 

“Master I-!” You held up a hand to stop him.

“I have no plans on dying, that should be obvious. But I want you to promise me this one thing.”

“Please don’t, I didn’t want you to see! I never wanted you to see that.” His voice was hoarse, thick with emotion as you took hold of his hand. Gently pressing a kiss to his knuckles you met his wavering gaze.

“If I do die, which I won’t, promise me you won’t blame yourself.” Once more you placed a kiss upon his hand. “Promise me that no matter what you will always be a shining outlaw of justice.” Another. “But above all else swear to me that from now on you won’t let whoever you devote yourself to define your worth. I can promise you that you are worth so much more than just your loyalty.”

Tears stained flowers once more as Yan Qing pulled you close, tucking his head into the crook of your neck. Your hands moved on their own, gently holding him as he broke down in your arms. And yet surprisingly through his choked sobs he managed to gather himself enough to speak. “That was more than one promise, Master.” The assassin’s voice trembled as he let out a wet laugh. “But for you I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I started a discord server. It's small but we're hoping to create a place for artists and writers to help motivate and fuel each other (reader inserts and self-inserts 100% welcome). Due some of our works it is an 18+ server. It's primarily an FGO server but all are welcome! https://discord.gg/rx6SM2Q


End file.
